domains_of_the_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ina'che
The Ina'che are an archaic people, and their civilization dates long before they reached the world of Laitheran. They're mainly known as manipulative and secretive, and sayings similar to "Never Trust an Ina'che," are common amongst other races. Their society is dominated by powerful oligarchs and favors tradition above all else. They're humanoid in form, and their skin is a beautiful bluish color. Like the Srigs, the hierarchy of the Ina'che is determined by power, but power as in influence and wealth, not by physical ability. Because of this, both men and women make up the hierarchy of the Ina'che, but this only applies to the upper middle class of society. Most middle and lower class families are dominated by males. The Ina'che also value things like gold, gems, and other expensive items greatly, since it represents wealth and greatness. Most Ina'che are found in desert areas, as their former Realm was nearly entirely made of deserts and the like. Biology and Appearance Physiology The Ina'che are a humanoid species, and they're most commonly known for their bluish skin and archaic traditions. Their skin comes in various shades of blue, and their hair is either white, gray, or silver. Their eye color can range from light blue, white, green, or silver. Their eyes are often very noticeable, as they're known to glow every now and again. Many Ina'che also have many permanent tattoos on their body, this is meant to observe a religious custom and are used to show wealth and societal standings. These tattoos are typically white but can be black, purple, or even a gold color. Most Ina'che live for 40 - 70 years, with the oligarchs and their families living the longest due to their vast savings and connections. Lower class families, as well as those forced into slavery, generally live shorter lives. Relatively speaking, the Ina'che are relatively short, and their average height is 5'6 to 5'11 ft. Another aspect of the Ina'che is their affinity to the Domain of Wrath, as they use this Domain to build mighty structures. Society and Culture The Ina'che are a very traditionalist and conservative people, their customs date back hundreds of years, and originate in their first Realm. Things like the Oasis Summoning, and the Night of the Thousand Gods, are crucial parts of their culture. Plus ideas similar to family values, nationalism, and reactionism are universal in Ina'che beliefs. The Ina'che religion, commonly referred to as Ina'che Mythology, is a belief centered around a thousand gods. The prophets of this religion have encouraged these beliefs, and say they honor the gods by believing in them. Children are required to attend school and are often pointed toward learning magic to make up for the Ina'che's weak stature and strength. The roles of men and women are determined by their position in society. If you're apart of the upper class, then gender roles aren't enforced, but if you're in the middle or lower class, then men usually become soldiers, architects, or artisans. Women normally raise children or become mages. Religion The religion of the Ina'che is referred to as "Ina'che Mythology" and contains a wide range of various beliefs. Ina'che Mythology has exactly 1,000 Deities that are worshipped. Individual families worship individual Deities and are meant to be representatives of that Deity. Ina'che Mythology is loosely organized and enlists only a few High Priests at a time. This Mythology also has two important customs, the Night of the Thousand Gods and the Oasis Summoning. The Night of the Thousand Gods is an event that happens every fifty years, and happens when every Ina'che family leaves their homes and travel to the Shrine of Murnus, the Chief Deity, and worship him. The Oasis Summoning is an event that happens only once in a lifetime and is an offering to the Deities. Approximately one-hundred people are chosen to be offered to the Deities at the Oasis Rift, a Magical Rift far in the desert. To be offered is considered a great honor, but is almost never consensual, as those offered are chosen by the oligarchs. Category:Races